Oh So Happy
by PineappleOfFluffytown
Summary: The Winchesters find out about a clan of vampires up in northern Canada in a small town called Whitechapel. Sadie meets Ethan, Benny and the whole crew, but realizes they're not like most hunters she's seen.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie walked into the classroom, glancing down at her schedule hoping she was in the wrong class. She knew she didn't belong here, all of these kids had the new clothes, new haircuts, new shoes, new books, new everything. Here she was with worn down denim jeans with multiple holes, hand-me-down, warn out combat boots from her older brother, and a old blue t-shirt that was slightly torn from the last hunt. Her hair was in a pony-tail while most girls had theirs down over their shoulder.

The teacher looked up from her desk, glasses falling slightly on the bridge of her nose. "You must be Sad-e, right?" she said, mispronouncing her name as "Sad-E". She hated that when people did that. Then again, she couldn't blame them.

Sadie spoke up, looking at the teacher. "It's uh, Sadie, Miss.." she was a quiet child, only around new people that she didn't know.

While looking down at the attendance chart in the white binder on her desk, "Murdock, now, Sadie, your seat is right over there next to Ethan." she said pointing to the middle of the room. Great, probably because Dean. He mentioned something about Murdock being a bitch..she didn't seem all too bad to Sadie.

She walked over to a dark haired, pale boy with brown eyes. Sadie of course, had all of her mother's psychical traits, the dark blonde hair, the blue eyes, the slightly tanned skin. She hated that Dean, well it was mainly Sam, who made her go to school. She'd rather help out with the hunt, how is this going to help her out in life anyways? It's not gonna make a difference to her.

"Alright, to start the year off, I'd like you to write something about yourself on a sheet of paper, you can make it long, short, or even just jot down a few facts." Murdock mandated while pacing in the front of the room, something was really off about this woman, and Sadie, was going to find out.

Sadie didn't have anything to write with her, she sighed annoyed with herself and said in her head. "_Great job stupid, you forgot a pen on the first day of school._" she then looked over at Ethan.

"Do you got a pen or something I could borrow?" Sadie asked, not trying to sound too...out there with her question.

Ethan tilted his head at the girl, but he nodded and gave her a pen. "Here, I'm uh, Ethan by the way, the dork staring at you is Benny." he said. Making Benny blink and realize that he was in fact, staring at her.

Other kids were talking so, it really didn't matter to , as long as it didn't get too loud. It was the first day of school, why not let them have their fun for as long as they could? She just hoped that this Winchester wasn't as bad as the other two.

"Hi," Benny said while waving awkwardly at the girl, Sadie. It was rare when they got new kids, but like, when they did, they never talked to him or Ethan.

Sadie laughed a little. "I take it he does this a lot?" she asked. "By the way, I'm Winchester, Sadie, Winchester." she said in her best James Bond impression.

Benny looked at Sadie and asked. "Winchester, like the rifle?" he asked. She nodded in response, now writing on her paper. All three of them new this was the start of a excellent friendship. However, Sadie knew it wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie had been noticing some things, of course, she'd heard that nothing was really..normal in Whitechapel anyways. She walked down the hall trying to find the lunch room. She sighed, she had her headphones on as she was playing a random Techno song, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into somebody as she walked. She stopped and turned around, resting them on her neck, the beat of the song being heard.

"Gosh, I'm sorry!" Sadie said looking at the girl she bumped into, and blinked slightly.

The girl happened to be Sarah. "It's okay, are you new here?" she asked, not really remembering seeing the girl here at all.

Sadie nodded. "Yeah, I'm Sadie and trying to find the cafeteria.." she replied with a small smile that turned back into a normal face.

Sarah looked at the girl before replying. "I'm Sarah, and I'm heading that way too, I'll take you there, come on!" she said. Soon enough, the two girls made it to the cafeteria. Sadie had a packed lunch, she didn't trust school food from the last experience she had which was at Sioux Falls High, when they were staying with Bobby because of the Apocalypse..she sighed.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said sitting down on a bench, Sadie just plopped down next to Sarah and noticed Benny and Ethan from earlier, there's a blond haired boy and girl with them as well.

Rory took a glance at the girl who was with Sarah. "Whoa, hello Angel..." he started to say. Sadie just rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, but seriously? That's the best he could do?

"Hey, Sadie." Ethan and Benny said in Unison. Ethan noticed Erica staring at the poor girl with that look in her eyes like she was about to find a gourmet meal for free.

"I see you three already met," Sarah said.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, History." he replied.

Sadie nudged Sarah. "Why is she looking at me like that?" she asked confused.

"She has a..habit." Sarah replied.

Sadie nodded, slightly understanding.

"So, where did you move from?" Rory asked, really interested in this girl. Her blood was smelling amazing!

Sadie blinked for a moment. "Uh, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Small town, not many have heard of it." she said.

-In complete, I had to sleep, I apologize! IT SHALL BE FINISHED!-


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Crowley, you're art work..is incredible." Sadie snarled sarcastically.

Crowley smiled. "Isn't it? You know, never heard of a demon drawing a devil's trap to keep another demon in, don't you say?"

She laughed, it was more of a..laugh but in a sarcastic manner. Boy, once Sam and Dean figured out that Crowley had her in a devil's trap, they'd shoot him for sure. "Now what the hell do you want?" she asked.

They needed her on their side, the douche bag Angel's were planning another apocalypse. "Hm, I thought you might ask that. Now you see, we need you, Sadie, on our side." Crowley stated in reply.

"How about, say, never!" Sadie said. She had much more demon blood in her than Sam did, that's why she was stuck in the trap.

On the other hand, Dean and Sam were searching on the other side of town for the other demons. Ethan, Benny and Sarah however, were in the wear house searching for Jesse, who had returned.

Crowley glanced at the girl, moving to the other side of the room. "Now, come on, me and you both know how much you want to be like you're brothers." he said, trying to get to her.

Sadie scowled. "Wow, you've gone insane haven't you? All this time around humans has been gettin' to you that bad hasn't it?" she put up a fight. Yes, Crowley didn't enjoy being around humans as much as he used to, but he had to do his job.

"Do what you want Crowley, but I'll never, go against family." Sadie stated, she looked the demon in the eyes. "Sad you know, how hard you tried to get me here." she said, scraping her foot against the edge of the trap.

Ethan, Sarah and Benny followed the voices they heard. They ducked behind a couple of shelves and crates. Ethan watched confused, but he tried getting Benny to stop asking questions as Sarah just sushed them both and ducked down behind a crate. What was the sign that Sadie was standing on? All she heard was that it was some kind of trap.

Crowley scowled at the young girl. "You don't understand do you?" he said, speaking quickly to avoid a smart remark from the Winchester. "You've always been on our side, just like Sammy. Soon you'll go like him, because he didn't want to join neither." he started to say.

"Son of a bitch.." Sadie sighed quietly, she had Ruby's knife in her back pocket, she could step out of the trap anytime she wanted! Why didn't she? Something was stopping her.

Crowley had a sly, sly look on his face as the girl soon turned to him. He hadn't noticed her footing, he hadn't known she made a scrap on the trap. "I'll see you soon!" she said, as she took the knife out of her pocket, walked up to Crowley, stabbing him. Only making him evaporate into thin air. Benny stood confused. What did Sadie do?

"I know you three are back there!" Sadie called as they all stepped out. She turned to look at them.

Ethan looked at the symbol on the floor, then at Sadie. "Who was that?"

"Crowley, the "king" of the crossroads, you know, uh, demon deals, 10 years of this for your soul type of crap." Sadie explained.

Benny nodded. "What's the knife for?"

"Usually shoots the demons right back to the pit, Crowley however, son of a bitch got away again." Sadie cursed under her breathe, then stopped and looked at them.

"You guys probably think I'm a freak now, huh?" She asked.

"We're a gang of freaks! I'm a spellcaster, Ethan's a seer, and Sarah's a fledgling," Benny explained.

Sadie nodded. "I'm a hunter." she said.

"Hunter?" Ethan asked.

"As in, I travel around the country, hunting everything from ghosts, to demons, to shapeshifters you name it, I've killed it." Sadie said.

Sarah kinda backed away a bit. Worried. "Think that knife of yours could kill a vampire?" she asked.

"Depends, can't kill fledglings, don't worry about that." Sadie smiled.

Soon, the four were off on the hunt for Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie was walking next to Sarah, she still had the knife in her pocket. "So, who is this 'Jesse' character?" she asked, continuing. "Rapist, Pedophile, Jerk, Man-whore, Dickhead-" she started to list all possible things in the book.

"All of the above plus Vampire who turned Sarah." Benny said, looking down.

Sadie nodded. "I see why you'd want to kill him then." she said kinda smiling, she hadn't killed a Vampire in a long time.

Soon, ending the silence between the four, you heard _It's R Time-Lenky Remix by Jeannie Ortega _coming from Sadie's back left pocket. She groaned. "Sorry." she took out the flip phone.

She walked away seeing who the call was from, Dean. "Hey, Dean." she said.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked, in a very loud tone. You could hear Sam in the background moaning and groaning about something.

Sadie answered back. "I'm with a few friends, such a crime Deanna?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Don't call me Deanna!" Dean said, sternly. Damn, she was turning out exactly how he didn't want her to. Even if she was his little sister, doesn't mean she isn't under his care. "No, it's not, but you should have at least called me or Sam, even Cas!" he yelled. He didn't care what Sam said, he knew it wouldn't phase her the slightest bit.

She heard a flash and then saw a young man standing in front of her. "Dean, gotta go, we have..company!" she said and then hung up her phone drawing out the knife and replacing her phone in the knifes place.

"New blood, I don't mind." Jesse said inching closer towards Sadie. She grew more protective of herself, Ethan, and Benny.

Sarah practically zoomed over towards the girl, Sadie was already a demon as if she needed it any worse. "Jesse, what do you want?"

"I just stopped back in town to say, a friendly hello, to you and the geeks. Didn't expect to see a new member, though." Jesse said, not taking his eyes off of Sadie. Ethan started to get annoyed.

"Leave the girl alone will you?" Ethan said.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Really, nerd, I thought you knew better..from last time."

"Is name calling necessary, that's quite immature for a 3,000,000 year old." Sadie snarled. She took the knife, jabbed it into him, she didn't think it'd work, but it made him fall.

Jesse got back up and chuckled. "You're funny kid, we always wanted a Winchester on our side."

"You ain't gonna get one either!" Sadie replied, harshly.

You heard a car engine in the distance, everyone stopped and looked at the wall to watch a very known to Sadie, 67 Impala. Her two brothers stepped out with their machete's.

"Who're they?" Benny asked.

Sadie replied. "My older brothers."


End file.
